


Волшебные труселя

by azzy_aka_papademon, Sentence_2020



Category: Sentence (Guts United Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentence_2020/pseuds/Sentence_2020
Summary: Генри находит трусики своей бывшей и, конечно, тут же натягивает их на себя
Relationships: Michele Hope/Henry Thompson





	Волшебные труселя

**Author's Note:**

> кроссдрессинг, стриптиз, powerbottom

Была у Генри одна замечательная черта характера. Если он вычеркивал человека из своей жизни, то навсегда. Больше по нему убиваться не собирался. Так случилось с Мелани. После развода Генри закрыл для себя тему бывшей жены. И если огрызался на ее подначки в разговорах по телефону, то только вспоминая, как жестоко и бесчестно он был обманут.

Поэтому Майкл не удивился, что Генри не стал проливать слез, когда разбирал платяной шкаф в спальне и наткнулся на забытые бывшей женой трусики. Покрутил с придурковатым видом на указательном пальце розовое кружево над головой, как это делают стриптизеры. Потом скомкал и убрал куда-то подальше.

Чего Майкл не ожидал, так это того, что снова увидит эти розовые трусики — но уже на самом Генри.   
В тот же вечер, когда Майкл вышел из ванной, распаренный и разнеженный, чтобы бухнуться на белые простыни. Потом подтянуться поближе к Генри, улечься головой ему на грудь и подставить свой еще влажный «ежик» — гладь! наглаживай!

В постели Генри не оказалось. Он возился за открытыми дверцами шкафа, только голые ноги перетаптывались. Майкл повалялся на своей половине, потом перекатился на половину Генри. Тот вышел первым из ванной и должен был лежать в боеготовности, а не прятаться за шкафом.  
— Ты скоро? — спросил Майк разморенным после горячего пара голосом. — И так уже, наверно, остыл, и холодный как лягушка.  
— На кнопку плейера нажми, он на тумбочке, — просипел Генри в ответ. Майк нажал без лишних вопросов. И когда зазвучал сексуальный хрип Джо Кокера под томный ритм, даже не удивился.

Обалдел он, когда из-за дверцы шкафа выступил Генри. 

Голый, мускулистый, с блестящей от масла грудью и — в женских розовых трусиках.   
Кружева обтягивали яйца, член стоял колом, прижатый резинкой к животу. Но Генри вышагивал так горделиво и в такт музыке, что Майкл аж сел, прямой как палка, — а дремоту как рукой сняло.   
Сказать он ничего не мог.

— Челюсть подбери, малой, — Генри сделал небрежный жест кистью, словно захлопывает Майклу пасть. И продолжил дефилировать по спальне, вихляя бедрами.   
И даже что-то там пританцовывая в такт Кокеру.

Как он крутил задницей! Эти чертовы трусики едва не лопались на нем. Оставляли след резинки на коже, забивались между ягодицами, сжимали туго яйца. И Майк чувствовал, что у него стали волоски дыбом по всему телу. Если бы он сейчас кончил в потолок горячей струей, то ничуть бы не удивился.   
— Какое блядство, офицер Томпсон, — только и мог восторженно прохрипеть он. 

Генри усмехнулся через плечо. И чуть присев, потверкал бедрами в какой-то совершенно непристойной разнузданной, как показалось Майку, позе. Ему захотелось уткнуться лицом в эти мускулистые жесткие крупные ягодицы — классную задницу классного копа — и сожрать их.   
Или лучше отодрать — во! Отличный план — отодрать эту наглую полицейскую давно не ебанную жопу!  
Майкл чувствовал, что сейчас взорвется. 

Джо Кокер даже допеть не успел, а Майкл вскочил с постели, обхватил Генри сзади за бедра и как мог — поволок к кровати. Благо, всего-то два шага тащить, а Генри и не собирался сопротивляться.  
Майк думал, что он неистово швырнул того на простыни в приступе необузданной страсти лицом вниз.   
Но, конечно, на самом деле Генри просто позволил толкнуть себя — весь такой томный, расслабленный: ах, бери меня, неистовый самец, я весь твой! И мои розовые трусики тоже!

Он снова призывно покрутил задницей из коленно-локтевой. А потом медленно опустил голову на постель, ложась щекой, и раздвинул колени еще шире. Абсолютно открытая, беззащитная, покорная поза — да еще эти блядские кружева! 

— Отличная боевая задница, офицер Томпсон, — просипел Майкл, едва сдерживаясь.  
— Да, я боевая задница во всех смыслах! — гордо проурчал Генри и снова медленно мотнул бедрами — туда-сюда.

У Майкла просто крыша поехала. Член горел, яйца тоже.   
Но он не мог так просто вставить и начать ебать Генри до искр в глазах. Он умирал — так хотел искусать, изжамкать, исцарапать эту роскошную жопу, чтобы она помнила, кто ее настоящий хозяин. 

— Ма-а-а-айкл, — протяжно выдохнул Генри, когда почувствовал, как тот прихватил зубами кожу. Это было неописуемое чувство — мгновенная боль и острое яркое удовольствие.   
И снова:  
— Ма-а-а-айкл, — протяжно, почти укоризненно, потому что вместо того, чтобы по простецки выебать его, Майки целовал, облизывал и снова кусал его задницу.   
Выставленную напоказ.   
Подставленную под боль и ласку. 

Генри прихватил зубами подушку, потому что это было просто невыносимо. Он стал весь такой чувствительный, словно Майки не одно какое-то место прикусывал, а везде сразу. Даже в голове звенело — и Генри едва не скулил. Трусы жали мошонки, член уже вывалился наружу. И Генри каждый раз подавался назад, едва ли не с мольбой подставляя свою оттопыренную задницу: ну же давай, малец, еби меня уже наконец!  
— Генри, я больше не могу, — простонал за спиной Майки, — я сейчас тебя выебу.  
— Слава тебе Боже, — чуть ли не со слезами на глазах одобрил Генри.   
Он весь горел — и выгнулся так, что Майкл застонал от одного вида. Громко, почти болезненно.

Срывать трусики, портить кружево Майкл не стал. Его почему-то неимоверно заводил один их вид — такой неуместный и странный на крепкой мужской заднице. Они мешали, но он просто сдвинул ткань, пока смазывал промежность Генри — а тот так и подставлялся под пальцы, нетерпеливо ерзал и командовал глухо и прерывисто:  
— Ну, давай. Давай уже. Ну что? Ну давай.   
И любимое протяжное:  
— Ма-а-а-а-а-айкл.

Когда Майки, пристроив головку члена ко входу, начал медленно натягивать Генри на себя — крепко вцепившись в его бедра. Дальше Генри хрипел и дышал уже в подушку, пока головка не прошла глубже. Ему почему-то отчаянно нравился этот болезненный способ проникновения. Он нырял в боль потом выныривал из нее на адреналине — отчаянный, ликующий. И дальше — только держись!  
Майкл смотрел на его широкую прогнувшуюся спину, на окаменевшие лопатки и хребет. И продолжал крепко держать за бедра, пока Генри резко не вскинул голову с коротким благодарным вскриком. Загривок у него уже взмок.  
Майк покрепче обнял Генри одной рукой, почти лег на него, перехватил его крепкий толстый член — другой ладонью. И они стали двигаться вдвоем. 

Он трахал Генри неторопливо — просто ощущая, какой тот большой, какой сильный. Как бугрятся мышцы под руками Майка, как ходит спина под его грудью.   
Если бы Генри захотел сбросить с себя Майка, то запросто бы это сделал. Да еще сам заломал бы, сел на грудь и выебал в рот — и Майкл бы не сопротивлялся. Только усерднее сосал бы.  
Но Генри подчинялся с тем же удовольствием, что и сам трахал Майка. Прогибался, подчинялся, раздвигал колени. И подставлял плечи под укусы и поцелуи.  
Такая покорность заводила. Да просто с ума сводила! 

Майкл и сам не заметил, как перешел на более быстрый темп — в ответ Генри благодарно застонал и снова упал головой в подушку, впиваясь в нее крепкими зубами.   
Голова у него моталась по наволочке, плечи ходили ходуном — так сильно напирал сзади Майкл. Буквально таранил — словно хотел выебать до самого горла. И натягивал на себя глубже и резче, пока яйца не застучали о задницу Генри. Член в его руке казался горячим как ад.  
А Генри хрипел и сипел, и даже, наверно, отрывисто и коротко выл в подушку. 

У Майкла самого перед глазами все плыло. Он ничего не видел, кроме коротко стриженого темного затылка и крепкой шеи.   
— Ге-е-енр-р-ри, — прорычал он, бодая лбом широкую спину — мокрую, жаркую, с ярким мускусным запахом.   
Генри наверно не слышал его — как он сам говорил: его уносило.   
Под руками Майка он быстро проваливался в темное беспамятство — а уж насаженный на его член тем более.  
Ничего не видел, не слышал, только подмахивал и жарко дышал в подушку. Но в любом беспамятстве голос Майкла он узнавал. И откликался, даже если не помнил себя.  
— Ма-а-а-йкл, — гудел темно и протяжно, как колокол под водой.

И тогда Майкл сжал его член — нежно, настойчиво, и почувствовал, как Генри содрогается под ним. А под пальцами толчками вытекает сперма.   
Майкл так и застыл, вжавшись в Генри, наслаждаясь его дрожью, его слабостью. Чувствовал, как слабеют и вот-вот разъедутся колени — и Генри, и его собственные.  
Он сам еще не кончил, — и держался с трудом.   
Генри выскользнул из его рук — потный, сомлевший, но нашел в себе силы перевернуться на спину.   
Майкл видел его закатившиеся глаза, приоткрытый рот с блестевшими зубами, румянец во всю щеку. Мокрая челка дыбом. И даже уши красные.  
— Можно... кончить тебе на лицо? — выдохнул Майк с благоговейнием.  
— Валяй, — шевельнул губами Генри и довольно прикрыл глаза. Было видно, что он не в силах шевелиться. — Это было супер, пацан.  
Майкл подтянулся поближе, устроился на коленях над Генри — над его грубоватым, с крупными чертами, красивым лицом. Лицом правильного хорошего парня — сейчас абсолютно выебанного, довольного, расслабленного. Со сбившимися женскими трусиками на гениталиях.

Сперма упала на него широким мазком — как белила на картину: на щеку, поперек носа, на подбородок. Но не испортила, а сделала живым, своим.   
Моим, подумал Майкл.  
Генри облизнул губы, проверяя сперму на вкус.  
— Ты всегда самый сладкий, пацан.  
Сперма Майкла осталась каплями на его темных ресницах, растеклась по скуле. Майк не выдержал — впился губами в жизнерадостный рот Генри. Целовал взасос.   
А потом принялся слизывать подсыхающее семя с лица Генри — с ресниц, водил горячим языком по коже с чуть заметной колкой щетиной.

Генри только ржал и жмурился, как будто его вылизывал взятый на руки щенок. Восторженный, счастливый.  
Свой.

Только мой, снова подумал Майкл.


End file.
